villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hux (Pokemon: The Last Stand)
Hux is the main antagonist of Pokemon: The Last Stand. He is Pokichu's former master and is the leader and master of The Shadowmons. He is the most powerful sorcerer in the entire universe, and is Ash's archenemy as well as Hiroshi Matlyng's nemesis and eventual killer. History Past Hux learned dark sorcery in the Demoshina Witchcraft School. However, his teacher Hiroshi Matlyng told him one day that he can never gain Pokichu as a pet because only a true shadow master will use him for good purposes. Hux then corrupted Pokichu with his magic and told him to kill the Hiroshi, destroy all the students and eat the remaining pokemon. After Pokichu managed to murder the entire school (with the exception of Hiroshi who escaped with his van), Hux stole all sorcery books and slowly became the strongest shadow sorcerer in the universe. The Last Stand Hux met Hiroshi together with Ash and his team 50 years after his past incident with Hiroshi. He revealed Hiroshi that he is now the most powerful shadow sorcerer in the universe and that he is planning to use Pokichu as a tool to possess each pokemon and turn him into a shadowmon. He ordered Pokichu to turn the team's pokemons, discluding Pikachu into Shadowmons (since he cannot turn Pikachu into a Shadowmon, as he himself is Pikachu's Shadowmon clone/version). Hux then stood on a rock and ordered all pokemon to attack the humans. Therefore, many people were killed and towns started burning to the ground. Hiroshi was attacked by Shadowmon Meowth, who scratched him till he fell onto the ground. Hiroshi asked Hux to stop the madness. Hux however replied with an evil smile on his face that it's too late to change the apocalypse that should have been starting 50 years ago. Hux then shot a laser beam at Hiroshi, causing him to disintegrate. Thereafter, Ash called him a monster, and Hux dueled him with Shadow Dragonite. As the two dueled, Serena went to capture Pokichu and save all Pokemon from causing genocide or even a total apocalypse. Hux lost the battle, and as he turned around, he saw Pokichu was running away from Serena. Hux quickly shot a laser beam to stop Serena from catching Pokichu, thus he captured her in a laser bubble so she won't be able to move. Hux and Pokichu then fought Ash and Pikachu. In the middle of the battle however, Pikachu used his power to burn Hux's books, and thereafter, he lost control on Pokichu. Hux tried to calm an angered Pokichu down. However, Pokichu jumpscared him and dissapeared together with Hux, thus ending the entire war, and turning Shadowmons back into pokemons. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Jingoist Category:Master Manipulators Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egotist Category:Nemisis Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Killjoy Category:Servant of the Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magi-Tech Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Omnipotents Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Barbarian Category:Enigmatic Category:Empowered Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Big Bads Category:Betrayed Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Laser-Users Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Totalitarians Category:God Wannabe